


Bright as a star

by ZoenOut



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Memories, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), crowley knew jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoenOut/pseuds/ZoenOut
Summary: Crowley knew Jesus.Knew and loved.
Kudos: 24





	Bright as a star

"So you're Jesus of Nazareth huh?"  
That's how it'd all started, a simple question. As Crowley has learned over the years, most big things can start with the smallest of questions. The man being questioned just nodded. No anger over unnecessary questions. Nothing. Just answers.  
"And you are?"  
Crawly froze. They hadn't even expected an answer. Even less expected this son of God to ask Crawly for their name. This Jesus must see their eyes musn't he? Maybe it was worth a shot.  
"Would you belive me if I said I was a demon?"  
"Yes, although I doubt you're truly evil," Jesus answered simply.   
Crawly tried retaliating.  
"Why would I be a demon if I wasn't evil?"  
At that, Jesus just looked deep into Crawly's eyes and said:  
"You don't need to be evil to make mistakes."  
And that's all it took. 

***

Crowley didn't like to admit that he'd cried that night. He didn't like to admit that he'd had a breakdown. At most gotten a tad upset. That was as far as Crowley was willing to go.

"You haven't given me your name yet," Jesus had said later that evening.  
Crawly had chuckled.  
"Crawly."  
Jesus of Nazareth had tilted his head, just a bit. Just enough for Crawly to understand what he meant. 'Why?'  
"Well I'm a snake! 'Course I'm called Crawly..."  
"You're not squirming at anyone's feet are you?"  
"No! Well... no."  
Jesus had smiled.  
"Well then we can surely do better than Crawly."

That was the first reason they'd met. The name. It'd taken a while before Jesus came to them, shining with something almost like pride. But of course it wasn't pride. Glee would be a better word for it.  
"My friend, I think I've got it!"  
The then Crawly immediately got a bit too excited. They may have been jumping up and down on the spot. Well what can they say, they were a young demon in the precence of the son of God. The son of God who, to add to that, didn't despise them.   
"How about... Crowley?"  
"Yes," Cra-Crowley gasped. "Yes!"  
They'd been on something like the same playingfield then. A son of God and a demon, both innocently excited that they'd got it. The right name. The perfect name! But sadly, the son of God and a demon aren't as even as you'd think. The son of God had to die.

***

Crowley had been there.   
The whole time.   
The last supper.   
Judas.   
They couldn't stop him.  
They'd been there when Jesus prayed for mercy.  
"Nevertheless, let it be as You, not I, would have it."  
At that point Crowley had to distance themselves.  
Because demons and angels don't mix well, unlike demons and sons of God.  
But they'd been there.  
Been there when Judas kissed Jesus.  
Felt the fury grow in their chest.  
Then the despair. 

***

The dull bang of a hammer nailing down a sharp piece of metal rang through the air.   
Crowley felt every hit.  
Every nail that pierced Jesus of Nazareth's body.  
Crowley felt it.   
Felt it go through marrow and bone.   
Felt the small thud when the nail was through the wood aswell.  
Felt all the pain.  
All the suffering.  
And then the numb.   
It was familiar, more so when the time was approaching 3 AM.

"My God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me?"  
The things Crowley felt in this moment where undescribable. It was the feeling of being oh so scared. Oh so lost. To be left by someone you'd built your entire character around. To be left by God.   
Crowley had been a child of God once. He'd been stripped of that title and now Jesus of Nazareth was experiencing the same thing. Being left lost, wounded. Not knowing what to do other than cry. 

***

"You're a bright one Crowley. Bright as a star."  
That's the only words they'd gotten.   
The only thing Jesus, son of God, said before acending through the clouds.  
Gone forever.


End file.
